Padre no se equivoca
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Miles estaba seguro de pocas cosas, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que su padre nunca se equivocaba, por mucho que dijesen sus amigos


_**Disclaimer:**__ todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

_Este fic está dedicado a la fantástica, inteligente, sádica y torturadora de personajes ¡__**Misila**__! Porque es su cumpleaños y quería escribirle algo, aunque fuese una mierda (como es el caso), que coste que en el fondo te tengo cariño aunque seas una sádica y te empeñes en matar a todos mis personajes favoritos, más o menos como Cotrina._

O—O

_Padre no se equivoca_

_O—O_

* * *

—_Debes acabar en Slytherin, es la casa en la que conseguirás fortuna y buenos amigos—le dijo Eduardus Bletchey antes de despedir a su hijo en el primer año de este en Hogwarts._

* * *

—¡Bletchey, Miles!— la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall retumbó por toda la sala y el chico rubio que se encontraba en primera fila tragó saliva.

No quería salir, quería coger el tren de vuelta a su casa, y allí tumbarse en su cama y escribir en su diario lo que le había ocurrido. Hogwarts no era como sus padres le habían dicho, no había conocido a nadie en el tren, se había pasado todo el trayecto en un compartimento con dos chicos que parecían tener mucho en común y que ni siquiera le habían prestado atención, después se había caído cuando llegaban a los botes, provocando risas a su alrededor y que la corbata se le descolocase; y cuando la profesora McGonagall lo había visto así, había hecho un hechizo para conseguir que esta se pusiese derecha, no antes de dedicarle una mirada de enojo, que no le había sentado nada bien al chico.

—¡Bletchey, Miles!— repitió la profesora mientra taconeaba en el suelo con impaciencia. Una mano le empujó hacia adelante.

Miro hacia atrás con odio para encontrarse con uno de los chicos con los que había compartido dormitorio, este le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. No había vuelta atrás, tenía que subir los escalones, y ponerse ese roído y viejo sombrero que cantaba peor que su tía Angelina. Respiró hondo cuando notó el sombrero tapándole la vista del resto del comedor.

—_Un miedoso, vaya, vaya, y encima con mala suerte, bueno, así es la vida, aunque es un poco irónico que yo lo diga. Bueno, vamos a la selección. Oh, tu cerebro es una gran mina de oro, encajarías muy bien en Ravenclaw, tu mente es rápida y..._

—_Slytherin_—pensó el chico— _necesito ir a Slytherin, por favor._

—_Obviamente, también encajarías en esa casa, eres astuto, pero nunca te sentirás tan en casa como lo estarías en la casa Ravenclaw._

—_Por favor_— rogó Miles.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

El muchacho se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara y se dirigió a la mesa en la que todos le aplaudían y le vitoreaban, le hicieron un hueco en el extremo de la mesa para que se sentase y él lo hizo. Pasó un rato hasta que otro alumno fuese seleccionado, pero cuando lo hizo un chico pálido y de pelo negro se sentó a su lado y le tendió la mano moviendo la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

—Mi nombre es Terence Higgs.

—Yo soy Miles Bletchey, encantado— dijo utilizando los modales que le habían enseñado en su casa. El chico hizo una mueca que Miles se tomó como una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

El sombrero se había equivocado, su lugar estaba en esa casa, ahí conseguiría amigos y fama. Eso le había dicho su padre y su padre nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

—_La gente que no pertenece a Slytherin no es recomendable, si yo fuese tú me alejaría de ellos__— le dijo Eduardus Bletchey a su hijo cuando este entraba a su tercer año._

* * *

Miles reía mientras Cassius intentaba darle con su libro a Terence porque se había burlado de él, parecería una tarea fácil, pero el pálido muchacho era más rápido de lo que parecía; por esa razón había sido seleccionado como buscador, antes de que Malfoy le quitase el puesto, o mejor dicho, lo comprase. Terence seguía con su cara de aburrimiento mientras esquivaba los golpes de su amigo, que se ponía cada vez más rojo.

—Venga, Cassius, déjalo ya, no vas a cogerlo, ríndete— exclamó Graham que estaba apoyado en un arbol y leía un libro sobre astronomía—. Mirad quien está ahí, si es Morag ¡eh, McDougall, aquí!

Morag McDougall era la chica más fea que Miles había visto, tenía la nariz demasiado grande, los ojos demasiado pequeños y no había un centímetro de su cara que no estuviese cubierto de granos, pero, por alguna extraña razón, a Graham parecía gustarle. Además, no era Slytherin como ellos, si no que era Ravenclaw, no es que el chico tuviese nada contra ella, pero su padre le había dicho que no era recomendable juntarse con gente de otras casas, y menos de esa. Miles nunca le había contado a su padre que el Sombrero había estado a punto de enviarlo a Ravenclaw, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Lo trataría como una deshonra familiar.

La chica se sentó con ellos y empezó a hablar con Adrian, lo cual era increíble, ya que de cada tres personas que conocían al joven Pucey, dos se alejaban con cara de asco. Miles se levantó, algo incómodo por la presencia de la chica, dio una pobre excusa y se fue andando hacia el castillo. Sin darse cuenta de que Cassius, extrañado por su actitud lo había seguido.

—Oye, Miles, ¡Miles!—exclamó el chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro al muchacho que había huido.

—¿Qué quieres, Cassius?—No es que no le cayese bien su amigo, es más, era el mejor que tenía, pero a veces era demasiado pesado, como en ese caso.

—¿A ti te gusta McDougall?—preguntó el chico aún jadeando por haber corrido todo el camino. Miles podía haber puesto cara de incredulidad, o de asco, o de ambos a la vez, pero en vez de eso empezó a reirse.

—Debes estar de coña— le contestó el muchacho cuando terminó de reirse—, pero completamente, ¿cómo va a gustarme a mi McDougall?

—Yo que sé, es que cada vez que llega te vas casi corriendo dando alguna excusa tonta como la de que vas a la biblioteca, lo cual no se cree nadie, por si no lo sabías

—No es por eso, Cassius, es que no me gusta— se revolvió el pelo antes de seguir—, no me gusta estar con gente que no es de Slytherin.

Miles habría preferido que su amigo le pegase un puñetazo o que se hubiese ido indignado, pero la cara que puso cuando terminó de hablar, fue peor que todo lo mencionado antes. Era decepción, el chico sabía que Cassius no era una persona muy purista, sobre todo, porque sus padres no habían querido inculcarle esa ideología, pero toleraba cuando ellos criticaban a los hijos de muggle, pero parecía como eso le hubiese parecido peor que todo lo demás.

—No te entiendo, Miles. Una cosa es que seas un purista y no soportes a cualquiera que tenga padres muggles, pero esto ya es pasarse. Morag es una chica simpática, además de sangre limpia, por si te interesa; ¿qué más da que un sombrero la haya mandado a otra casa por ser inteligente? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—¡Mi padre me lo dijo! Mi padre nunca se equivoca sobre esas cosas, ni sobre nada. Tú no tienes ni idea, si él lo dice tendrá razones— se defendió Miles.

—Te equivocas, como cualquier persona, todos nos equivocamos, hasta tu padre. Debes aceptarlo, seguro que si conociese a Morag cambiaría de idea.

—¡No!—exclamó Miles— Sois vosotros los que estáis equivocados, terminareis mal juntandoos con ella, os meterá sus ideas en la cabeza, te estoy advirtiendo.

No escuchó la réplica de Cassius, porque se había ido, lo vio de espaldas dirigiéndose a los terrenos para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. Miles se sintió mal por un segundo pero después recuperó la compostura, debía obedecer a su padre, él siempre tenía razón y esa vez no era diferente.

* * *

—_No debes complicar tu decisión, tu verdadera vocación es empleado del ministerio, mirar más carreras es una pérdida de tiempo que no merece la pena_—_comentó Eduardus Bletchey cuando vio a su hijo mirar folletos sobre carreras al terminar Hogwarts._

* * *

—¿Y tú, Miles? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?— preguntó Adrian Pucey levantando la cabeza del libro de Transformaciones.

—Me gustaría ser funcionario del ministerio— ahogó una carcajada cuando vio la cara que ponía Adrian.

—¿Y lo has decidido por...? Ya sé, has hecho el ranking de profesiones más aburridas y te has decantado por una de las primeras, porque si no, no le veo explicación, ¡pero si eres medio hiperactivo! ¿Cómo te vas a pasar horas sentado en un escritorio revisando papeles? —exclamó su compañero ganándose una reprimenda de Madame Pince.

—Tampoco te pases, Adrian, es un trabajo con un buen sueldo y con posibilidades de ascender y, bueno, imagínate si llego a Ministro de Magia.

—Serías una mierda de Ministro de Magia, no te ofendas.

Ahí acabó la conversación, Miles no intentó contradecir a su amigo y Adrian sonrió de medio lado y volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Sabía que tenía razón, que aunque su padre quisiese que llegara a un alto cargo del Ministerio de Magia, él no servía para eso. Siempre había soñado poder fichar por su equipo favorito de Quiddicht, los Tutshill Tornados, y defender los aros ante jugadores de gran talento. Sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, el Quiddicht no era para él, su padre se lo había dicho, debía concentrarse y estudiar más para lograr unas calificaciones brillantes. Las necesarias para entrar en el Ministerio.

Miró a Adrian, le gustaría poder estar tan relajado como él. Su amigo leía el tema de Tranformaciones una y otra vez. Cualquiera pensaría que era un alumno responsable estudiando, pero es que la asignatura del libro que tenía entre manos era la que mejor se le daba, por lo que hacía dos semanas que se sabía el tema. Toda persona normal estudiaría para el resto de las asignaturas, pero a él le daba demasiada pereza, por lo que solo estudiaba una asignatura. Obviamente bordaba ese examen y el resto los aprobaba por los pelos. Pero él era feliz con ello, siempre decía que aún era demasiado joven como para elegir que sería en el futuro.

—Vas a ser funcionario del Ministerio porque tu padre te lo dijo ¿verdad?— esa pregunta le hizo dejar de pensar en los estudios y centrarse en los ojos azules de Adrian que lo miraban fijamente.

Miles tragó saliva. No soportaba que lo mirasen tan fijamente, y menos su amigo, que parecía que iba a perforarle la cabeza con la mirada. Respiró hondo y contestó.

—Sí, pero no solo por lo que él diga, yo también quiero serlo— se defendió el chico, era una pequeña mentira piadosa, además, sabía que su padre quería lo mejor para él.

—Miles, en serio, llevamos cinco años siendo compañeros de cuarto, no me vas a engañar tan facilmente, ¿te acuerdas cuando en tercero me dijiste que te gustaría ser jugador de Quiddicht profesional? Te aseguro que ese si eras verdaderamente tú, pero bueno, si quieres seguir mintiendo. Allá tú, soy tu amigo, pero no voy a ir detrás de ti esperando a que abras los ojos— y tras decir eso, se sentó derecho y volvió a la lectura de su libro.

El chico no intentó defender la decisión de su padre, se quedó callado. Cuando el silencio le fue insoportable, se levantó de su sitio y salió de la biblioteca, cuando había traspasado las grandes puertas echó a correr, intentando escapar de sus propias dudas.

* * *

—_El Señor Tenebroso está reuniendo sus tropas, reúnete con ellas, préstale tus servicios, sabrá que vienes de buena familia y te aceptará. Así triunfará._

* * *

Miles agarró la varita con fuerza, no es que estuviese muy nervioso, lo que pasaba era que su compañero no paraba de temblar y le hacía un poco difícil concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Los habían mandado a realizar una misión, se suponía que es algo fácil, simplemente era ver si una explosión realizada por Dolohov había tenido el efecto deseado. Era una misión demasiado simple para los expertos y servía para probar si unos jóvenes eran capaces de ver cadáveres sin vomitar el desayuno y parte de la cena del día anterior, de lo cual, Miles, no estaba tan seguro,

Se había alistado en secreto, solo su padre lo sabía y este estaba enfermo en una cama de San Mungo sin poder articular dos palabras seguidas, es más, este no diría nada, sobre todo porque había sido él, el que le había instado a entrar. Lo que más le preocupaba a Miles eran sus amigos, Adrian, tras terminar Hogwarts, se había marchado a Italia con su familia, no querían tener nada que ver; pero sabía que a su amigo no le haría ni una pizca de gracia que se hubiese metido ahí. Había dejado de hablarle a Cassius, a Terence y a Graham, sabía que ninguno se iba a meter ahí en medio por propio pie, fuesen cuales fuesen sus ideologías, era una locura. Sabía que iban a buscarle, pero no le encontrarían, había cubierto muy bien sus huellas y nunca se les ocurriría buscar entre los mortífagos.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando entró en el terreno y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un cadaver que yacía quemado en el suelo, del que todavía quedaba alguna solería. La marca tenebrosa brillaba en el cielo y vio como su compañero bajaba la cabeza con tal de no mirarla, no quería pero en su rostro se formó una mueca de compasión. Quería sacarlo de ahí, o al menos reconfortarlo de alguna manera, pero a cualquier contacto el chico parecía que se iba a evaporar, así que se centró en su trabajo.

Se separaron para buscar y estaba terminando de revisar su zona cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado procedente de detrás de unas rocas. Cuando se acercó, con la varita en alto, vio algo que le hizo pararse, era una niña. Una niña que apenas llegaba a los diez años y no había hecho ningún mal en su vida, de eso Miles estaba seguro. Iba a decirle que se escapase, estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que debía hacer, no quería ser un mortífago, de eso estaba seguro. Lo acababa de comprender. Ser un mortífago era luchar por tus creencias hiriendo a los menos culpables. Su padre se había equivocado, al fin y al cabo.

Sonrió, saldría de las filas, haría pruebas para un equipo profesional y su vida estaría completa, porque, comprendió Miles, todos nos equivocamos y ni mi padre ni yo somos una excepción

Pero sus pensamientos se tiñeron de rojo. Miró a su pecho y vio como ya no quedaba nada de azul en su camiseta, solo brechas, cada cual más grande que la otra. Su compañero se acercó a él corriendo, pero por desgracia, no era ningún sanador experto, ni siquiera un novato, solo gritaba por ayuda, ayuda que no vendría. Miles lo sabía, se concentró en el cielo, cualquier cosa antes que concentrarse en el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Y sonrió.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**__ que coste que podría haber cogido tus personajes favoritos para hacer el fic, o cualquier otro, pero es que tienes personajes favoritos muy raros ¿sabes? Sí, sé que en la mayoría coincides conmigo, pero es muy difícil escribir sobre ellos. Muchísimas gracias a Orgullo Verde y Plata por leerlo y odiarme y esas cosas._


End file.
